A kiss
by Sophie Giralt de Cullen
Summary: Por besarte mi vida cambiaria en un segundo tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino besame y solo asi podre tenerte eternamente en mi mente... SASUHINA!... cero aporte para el summary...


Etto… ota vez aquí subiendo mis tonterías… XD no se que decir… ando cero aporte

Bueno este es un fic sasuhina (como siempre) dedicado a todos los fans (que espero les guste) esta historia esta relatada por Hinata sobre lo que paso sus sentimientos y bla, bla, bla

No hay mucho que explicar, solo que la letra de la canción esta centrada y cursiva y lo que dicen que es lanada misma esta en negro… y esop.. los dejo con el fic!!...

A kiss…

Hace ya bastante tiempo, comencé a sentir esto por ti, no creí jamás enamorarme de nuevo después de lo que paso con Naruto, pero tu entraste en mi vida, así como un simple amigo sin esperar nada a cambio. Todo fue pasando sin tu darte cuenta de este sentimiento que crecía en mí, me enamore de ti como una tonta y no te lo dije por dos razones:

1.- no quería ser una mas de tus locas admiradoras que te acosan día y noche sin descanso.  
2.- no quería volver a sentir el solo de ser rechazada, no de nuevo no lo soportaría y menos viniendo de ti, y es que me enamore con todo el corazón y creo que mas intenso que el que sentía por Naruto-kun…

De misiones en misiones el amor comenzó a crecer más y mas, no lo pude evitar, te estabas introduciendo de una forma increíble en mi corazón y mente sin yo poder hacer algo para evitarlo. Y es que no quería evitarlo tampoco. Tanto fue que ya me era imposible disimularlo, me ponía celosa cada vez que alguna chica se te acercaba. Te regañaba a menudo por tonterías de las cuales tu te reías… ya no me bastaba con ser solo tu amiga, quería ser algo mas, quería entrar en tu corazón como tu habías entrado en el mío, y dejar mi nombre grabado en el, lo que hubiera dado por un beso tuyo, un beso de tus hermosos labios… y así olvidarme de todo, del clan, del liderazgo… de todo.  
Hasta que paso, un día sin previo aviso te bese fue la sensación mas placentera y maravillosa que pude sentir, en mi vida creí sentir llegar la cielo en un beso y confirme mis dudas… solo a ti te pertenecía mi corazón y alma desde ese momento todo cambio y lo que me hizo mas feliz pero que a la vez me sorprendió fue que me correspondiste el beso, y sonreíste una vez este terminado. Y no lo aguante me abalance sobre ti cayendo sobre el sillón de tu casa y te dije que te amaba, tu me volviste a besar y me susurraste al oído lo mismo -te amo- con la voz mas dulce que jamás te había escuchado. Y solo dirigida hacia a mi.  
Me pediste que fuera tu novia y yo gustosa obviamente acepte, comenzamos una relación de mas que amigos en la que la gente no se daba cuenta, tu solo me decías cuanto me amabas en la oscuridad de tu casa con besos, ya que debido a eso las palabras no eran necesarias, tus besos expresaban demasiado, la pasión, el deseo, todo el amor que sentíamos lo expresábamos en eso, un beso, que para algunos es simple, pero para nosotros la manera de decirnos cuanto nos necesitábamos. Fue entonces que decidiste comenzar una relación seria, fuiste donde mi padre y le pediste permiso para cortejarme. El acepto puesto que eras un ninja de elite, y reconocido por toda la aldea. A demás de pertenecer a uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de Konoha. Esos eran puntos extras para ti.

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte  
que te quiero amar  
que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo  
y dejar mi vida atrás_

Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
que me puedas amar  
con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía  
renunciar a lo demás  
_  
Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
en un beso hablara  
ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha  
decidamos comenzar_

Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podre tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente

Una vez aceptado el permiso, delante de toda la aldea me demostrabas cuanto me amabas, un mes después pediste mi mano en matrimonio pero algo paso, la Hokage nos mando a llamar y dijo que nos necesitaba, era una misión de alto riesgo en la aldea de suna. Sunakagure comenzaría una guerra con Otokagure la nueva aldea del sonido, liderada por uno de tus ex miembro de equipo, y necesitaban, mas bien pedían la ayuda de los mejores ninjas de Konoha. Aceptamos a sabiendas de lo que podría pasara en ello.  
Hablamos con la Hokage ya que se te ocurrió una idea para evitar esta guerra que según los del consejo de suna era inevitable. Y al explicarle a Tsunade-sama gustosa acepto y fue que camino a la misión nos tuvimos que separar, y aunque estábamos lejos y separados (obviamente XD) sabíamos que estábamos pensando en el otro. Y que no estábamos solos. Nunca más.  
Tu plan funciono, la guerra se pudo evitar dejando a todo el consejo de suna exepto a Gaara sorprendido. Y es que Gaara sabía que tu plan iba a funcionar. Al volver a la aldea nos juntamos y tu sin mas decidiste dirigirte a mi casa y pedirle mi mano en matrimonio a mi padre, el cual solo sonrió dándonos su aprobación. Felices por eso decidimos buscar una fecha cercana y para nuestra suerte y sorpresa la primavera se acercaba y elegimos esa misma.

_Un solo intento basta en este momento  
para poder saber  
si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio  
de lo que va a suceder_

Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito  
la distancia no es  
motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo  
y para siempre yo estaré  


Ya llevamos 5 años de casados, 5 maravillosos años en los cuales me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del planeta y tenemos 3 pequeños, los gemelos Riu y Jun, y la menos de tan solo 8 meses de vida Tsuki.  
Es tarde y tu aun no llegas de vigilancia. Y comienzo a recordar los momentos que vivimos antes de que todo cambiara y aquel beso, mi primer beso que fue una sensación única y maravillosa que realmente valió la pena vivir. Por que solo a ti te pertenezco, solo a ti te daría todo y cada uno de mis sentidos… por que te amo, mi amado Sasuke Uchiha

**-llegue-**

**-habla mas bajo los niños están durmiendo-**

**-lo siento amor… como estuvo el día-**

**-aburrido… te extrañe toda la tarde-**

**-yo igual hina, yo igual…-** al fin y al cabo tus besos son únicos…

_  
Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podre tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente_

Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podre tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente

_Me dio no se que subirlo al foro TT.TT  
Ñañañañañaña…. Cero aporte too el rato, y fue la inspiración del momento… jejejej un se q mas decir… etto.. na a si.. mi onee-san ta viendo Hana Yori Dango!! w… lol_

_Jejej etto.. me largo_

_Un me gusto el final pero es lo que hai…cero imaginación con el titulo jejej_

_Etto a por cierto el otro fic… el primero que escribí lo estyi editando asi que como en unos días estará listo.. jejej mas largo y sin falta de ortografía XD….  
esop matta ne a todos espero lo disfruten y la canción es "por besarte" de RBD… (nu me gusta mucho el grupo pero mi prima la bajo y me llego la inspiración n.n)_

_Beosos a todos y nos vemos no sean maslo con las criticas… jeje … _


End file.
